Nightmare on Mt Paozu
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Strange thing have been happening to Chichi. Who's doing it and why? Will Chichi need to be saved or will she rise to stand her ground against this formidable foe? It's a ripple in the pond. Also…what's in the box?
1. The Box

Chichi sat in her home on Mt. Paozu with a book in her hand. She finished all the housework and had the home to herself. Gohan had his own family now with Videl and Goten had gone out with Trunks, Bra, Pan and Marron. Goku had gone off and was still training with Uub. She found herself home alone often so she usually goes to Bulma's house. Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of the phone. She sighed as she put her book down. She couldn't read anyway. Not with so much on her mind. She got up and walked to the phone before answering it.

"Son residence, Chichi speaking" Chichi answered.

"Chichi, it's Bulma. Um, something arrived for you today. It's a large wooden box. I found it outside my door just then and it smells terrible" She said.

"Really? Does it say from who?" Chichi asked, confused.

"No, nothing. All it says is 'To Princess Chichi with love'" She said.

"That's strange. I didn't think there'd be anyone around who still knew of my royal blood" Chichi said. "Other then my family of course. Alright, I'll come around now" She said.

"Alright, see you there" Bulma said as she hung up. Chichi frowned as she stood there for a minute. Who would send something to her but to Capsule Corp? How did they know she was a princess? She continued to frown as she dressed and headed down on Flying Nimbus, not feeling like taking the hover car.


	2. Unwanted Gift

Chichi got there and saw Bulma and Vegeta standing by a large wooden box. It was well done but as she approached, she was hit by the fowl stench. She saw Vegeta scowling and Bulma with a disgusted look.

"What do you think it is?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know but the smell is horrid!" Chichi gasped as she stood by the box.

"Well then, are you going to open it or should I?" Vegeta scowled. "This better not be one of the boys prank and filled it with crap like they did to one of our neighbours" Bulma snickered as Chichi moved around the box. She looked at the note. It was exactly as Bulma said and was written in red. Bulma walked inside and came back with a crowbar and handed it to Chichi. Chichi opened it and turned away by the overpowering smell. She fanned herself in hopes of getting rid of the smell but it was futile. Chichi removed the lid before she screamed as loud and high as she could. Bulma and Vegeta's heads whipped around to look inside the box to see what had the usually composed Chichi screaming like a frightened little girl. Bulma screamed as well and Vegeta's eyes widened.

Inside was the mangled body of her father. His arms, legs and head had been chopped off to fit inside the crate. There was a hole in his stomach and you could see his innards spread out around inside the box. His eyes had been gauged out but his mouth was set in one of pure horror. Blood filled the bottom of the well made wooden box. Bulma buried her head in Vegeta's neck and he held her close as Chichi dropped to her knees, letting out a loud whine that was between a scream and a sob. She wanted to touch him but couldn't bring herself to. She cried over his destroyed body. Bulma turned and ran inside with tears in her eyes. She grabbed the phone.

"T-Trunks" She sobbed. "Get everyone and come home right now!" She said. "I-I'm fine b-but Chichi…just get everyone and I mean e-everyone" She said before she hung up. Bulma walked back outside. Chichi was crying over his made coffin.

"Papa, papa, who could have done this!" Chichi cried, sobbing her heart out. "Who could have done this to you!" She screamed angrily before she broke down again. Bulma wrapped her arms around Chichi who cried into her chest as she shook.

* * *

**I'm trying to make it as horror-ish as possible.**

**RxR**

**Dii**


	3. With Love

They stayed like that for a while when Vegeta looked up and saw Trunks speeding towards them with Gohan, Videl, Pan, Marron, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Goten, Piccolo, Tien, Buu, Uub and Goku. They landed and all frowned or gagged at the smell.

"What was the emergency?" Piccolo asked.

"Chichi!" Goku yelled as he ran to her but froze when he saw what was in the box. He could only stare with wide eyes.

"Mom, what happened?" Gohan asked and the others went to go to them when Goku held his hand up.

"No stay there. 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Uub and Buu come here" He managed out after gulping. They cautiously walked to him before looking inside and some gasped.

"Oh my god!" Yamcha yelled. Krillin turned ran to a bush before emptying his lunch.

"What is it? Why can't we see?" Goten asked.

"Chichi, come on" Goku said as he went to pull her away.

"No!" Chichi yelled as she held tightly to one of the sides.

"Chichi, you don't need to see this" Goku tried to pull her off but Chichi clung to it with her life. The box's wall gave out after being pulled so much. The wall fell down and Goku let her go in shock. Chichi landed in her fathers blood and organs. She let out another scream. The rest ran over and stared at the corpse in the box.

"Who's that?" Marron asked, extremely pale.

"G-Grandpa?" Gohan and Goten stuttered. They turned and ran to a bush and emptied their stomachs as well. 18 helped Chichi out of her fathers blood but the dress had already been drenched in it.

"W-Who could have done this?" Trunks asked. Chichi couldn't take her eyes away from the body. Then her eyes saw something. She slowly, wobbly, walked to the body. She shook as she moved the severed arms and legs off his chest and found a note staked to his chest. She gripped the note before pulling the stake out. Blood spurted onto her face and chest and she could only stare on with wide eyes. She fell back into Vegeta.

"W-Why?" Chichi uttered, traumatised for the rest of her life.

"W-Who could have done this to grandpa?" Gohan asked, shaking as well. Videl wrapped her arms around him for comfort but he felt numb. His grandpa, the one he could always remember as a child, always there, even when his dad wasn't, was now only a cut up corpse of what used to be. Yet he knew his mother had it worse off then him. Vegeta carefully took the paper from Chichi and read it out loud.

"_Dear Princess,_

_I hope you loved your present. I know I loved _picking _it. Rest assured Chi-chan, your time will come. I can't wait to tear you limb from limb. To skin you alive and bathe in your blood, just like I did with Oxie. Well, until then._

_Love Kane"_

* * *

**What a prick right? My thoughts exactly.**

**RxR**


End file.
